


Until Your Heartbeat Sounds Like My Last Name

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Week, F/M, Post TLJ Imagined, Song day, The Force, finnrose - Freeform, first comes love, then comes a…, then comes marriage, working with an Ep IX rumor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Crait, the Resistance has risen to become a force of opposition. But life and love never stop for anyone, not even for rebels in the middle of a war.[For Damerey Week Day 4]





	Until Your Heartbeat Sounds Like My Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rudy Francisco’s _Love Poem Medley_. So for anyone interested, here’s the link to Rudy Francisco’s spoken word poem, Love Poem Medley:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpVURliPtB0
> 
> I might rewrite this in the future coz this feels a bit rushed. =___= Work just threw me for a loop this week and ugh. I'm gonna finally fully enjoy Damerey Week this weekend!!!

“I cannot wait to be back on base,” Finn huffed gruffly as he settled in his seat behind Poe, who was prepping the Millennium Falcon for takeoff with Chewbacca at his side in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Don’t I know it, buddy,” Poe chuckled while Chewbacca added his own agreement to the statement with a growl. “Let’s set course for Yavin.”

Having established an alliance with the local insurgent group, Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca had finished the mission on time, and successfully at that. They’d gathered highly crucial intel on the First Order’s operations on the Outer Rim planet, which would be vital in the planning and assuring the victory of their offensive. 

After the flight from Crait, the remaining handful of rebels settled into the Massassi base in Yavin IV. It took a year to get the base in working order, another year to build up their numbers, and another year to actually have a semblance of the Resistance’s capacity and capability before the destruction of Starkiller Base.

It had been five years since D’Qar, and it had taken that time to regroup and recoup from their massive loss. While the First Order expanded their tyranny, the Resistance also grew, gained supporters and members, Leia Organa once more leading the fight for justice and freedom and peace.

The journey back to the Massassi Base was a lengthy one, and with the Millennium Falcon on autopilot and smooth sailing through hyperspace, Poe, Finn and Chewbacca took shifts so one of them could monitor the travel while the other two rested.

When they were about to break atmo for Yavin, Finn offers to land the Falcon with Chewie, just so Poe can get off the ship first.

As soon as the ramp lowered, Poe dashed out of the Falcon to the hangar. Meeting him halfway was Rey, who had also started rushing as soon as 

“You’re back,” Rey whispered reverently in the crook of his neck. Relieved, relieved, so relieved.

Poe’s lips made contact with her shoulder as he murmured, “I’m home.”

.  
.  
.

_The one vital piece of knowledge that Rey learned in studying the ancient Jedi texts was on how to build her lightsaber, but most importantly, how to harvest a kyber crystal, the last passage of rite she needed to pass to become a full-fledged Jedi._

_Rey hoped that the broken kyber crystal of Anakin’s lightsaber could be reused instead, if something could be done to reignite it, but it wasn’t possible._

_Resources were limited, but Leia knew this mission for a kyber crystal was of the utmost importance, and a top priority for the Resistance. With Kes’ help, a small, nondescript shuttle was acquired and all the necessary provisions had been prepared. Leia had them stocked with a whole month and a half’s worth of rations and supplies, which Rey thought was unnecessary._

_“I want you to take your time in looking for the kyber and building your lightsaber. We don’t have anything to go by except for the instructions from the Jedi texts, and those were a bit vague. I want you to meticulously document everything you go through, so when you finally take a padawan, you’ll know exactly how to guide your student in building their lightsaber.”_

_However, Rey wasn’t to go alone. Poe had been assigned to look after her and provide back-up and protection if necessary. An assignment such as this was almost as significant and indicative of Leia’s faith in Poe like entrusting him with finding the map to Luke Skywalker._

_By that point, Rey and Poe had been officially together for several months._

_In Ilum, they made love for the first time._

.  
.  
.

Poe and Rey held hands as they made their way to their living quarters. Leia had given Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca an hour to make themselves presentable before debriefing, something Poe was grateful for because he wanted to bathe and change clothes, remove the grit and grime of the last three weeks on the field.

When Rey keyed in the code and the door to their shared room opened, Poe lit up upon seeing his dad on the floor, playing with baby Shara.

.  
.  
.

_A month after their return from Ilum, though, Rey and Poe found themselves in the med bay._

_Dr. Kalonia is straight-faced as she tells them, “Rey, you’re pregnant.”_

_Dr. Kalonia doesn’t congratulate them in light of the news. Being in the crux of a rebellion with a warmonger hunting them cannot really be considered auspicious times to start a family, no matter how in love they are. The medical chief of the Resistance looked at them with pity before she left to give them a few minutes in privacy to talk._

_As soon as the door slid shut behind Kalonia, Poe silently got down on his knees in front of Rey, who still hasn’t moved since the announcement. With Poe’s chest in contact with her knees, he tentatively grasped her hips before he reached for her hands. The loving press of Poe’s lips on her knuckles brought her out of her stupor, pulling her away from the swirl of her thoughts and anchoring her to this present moment._

_“Rey, Sunshine,” Poe looked up from his position, eyes in supplication and tone soft and mellow. “I love you, no matter what.”_

_Rey found herself staring at the top of his head as he paused, trying to center himself despite just receiving the news that shook the very foundation of his person. Poe finally lifted his eyes as he plowed onward. “It’s your decision, sweetheart. And I will support you and love you through it. What do you want to do?”_

_“What do you want to do?” Rey whispered as she regarded Poe who was now looking down at their joined hands, his thumbs caressing the knobs of her knuckles._

_“I don’t want you to make your decision based on me, I want you to think about what’s best for you, sweetheart.”_

_“I have my decision already, I just want to know yours too.”_

_That got Poe to look up at her, his eyes wide in surprise. He averted his gaze, once more looking at their hands before bringing it back to his lips. He took a shaky breath, his confession whispered as if sharing a most intimate secret. “I love you and our baby.”_

_Rey nodded. “I do too.”_

_As if startled, as if he had not dared himself to hope, Poe locked eyes with his beloved, Rey’s small smile a reassurance that quelled his trepidation. Poe nodded and breathed out shakily as he leaned himself on Rey’s lap, pressing his forehead to her belly with his arms coming around her waist. He stayed like that for a while as Rey ran her fingers through his hair, hoping their baby would have the same curls._

_When Poe stood, he hoisted up Rey with him and embraced her tightly, his face buried in her neck. “I know it’s gonna be hard, sweetheart, but we’ll make this work, I promise,” Poe pulled back so he could look right into Rey as he gave his vow, his hands lovingly cradling her face. “I promise I’ll be here for you all the way. I will always be here for you. For both of you. I’ll never leave you.”_

_“I want the rest of my life with you,” Rey whispered into his palm, her fingers on top of his hands. Poe’s thumb went back and forth on her lips before he swooped in and kissed her deeply._

_“You have me.”_

_For the first time since she found herself involved in the middle of the clash between the Resistance and the First Order, the battle between the Light and the Dark sides of the Force, she found her place, her home, her family. Home, love, family: everything she’d been looking for, she found as she moved forward._

_For the first time since Poe joined the Resistance, he felt like he’d be able to live beyond this bloody struggle for peace and justice; the future, on his family’s farm, a house with Rey and their kids, seemed possible, reachable. Now he has a greater reason to live than a cause to die for._

_When they get back to their shared quarters (originally Poe’s but Rey permanently relocated there after they returned from Ilum), they suddenly mauled each other, their shared bed their destination. The two kissed ardently, unwilling to separate the entanglement and preoccupation of their lips as they walked further into the room. Poe removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt with Rey’s help. With Poe’s chest bared, he grabbed her flush to his body, his hands roaming low behind her to cup her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks. Rey’s moans prompted Poe to remove her leggings and panties._

_When the back of Poe’s knees hit the foot of the bed, he flopped down on his back, Rey climbing on top of him as she worked her way out of her tunic, discarding her clothes with his on the floor. The lapse got Poe to sit up to meet Rey’s lips as they resumed kissing, his hands sliding along her sides, back, thighs. Eventually, Rey pushed Poe back down on the mattress and shifted higher on his stomach, intending on sitting on his face and riding it until she came so hard, but before she could get her crotch anywhere near his pretty face, Poe’s hands came to gently rest on her stomach, lovingly caressing the skin around her navel with the pads of his fingers, making her pause. Rey’s heart swelled with love at the tenderness of Poe’s touch and the slight sheen in his eyes as he stared at her toned belly. The sudden urgency and fire of their coming together took on a soft, warm flame, and Rey gently laid her hand atop his own._

_His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the emotions lodged in his throat, and he lifted his torso, Rey hefting herself up on her knees to meet his action halfway, so that Poe could reverently press soft kisses on her stomach._

.  
.  
.

“Welcome back, hijo!” Kes picked up the baby to hand her over to her dad, who took the delightedly babbling infant reaching out for her father upon seeing him. Poe cradled Shara, showering the chubby face with butterfly kisses and coos.

“Thank you for watching her, Kes,” Rey walked up behind Poe and kissed Shara on top of her black curls and rubbing the infant’s back.

She was absolutely grateful for a very supportive and affectionate father-in-law who was at the beck and call of his son and his daughter-in-law. 

After all, Kes had once been in Poe’s situation years and years ago. He’d been eternally grateful to Shara’s father for taking in his baby grandson, just so Kes and Shara could go and serve the greater good. Kes would have gladly agreed to be Shara’s guardian if only Rey had not been adamant in keeping her family together, despite the circumstances.

.  
.  
.

_“Hey, Sunshine?”_

_“Yes?” Rey idly loosened her hair from the intricate braid it had been in as she stood in front of a hanging mirror. Rose just randomly decided to play with Rey’s hair which now reached to the middle of her back, and Rey liked it so much, she kept it on for the whole day._

_From behind, Poe wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands slipping under his shirt that she’s wearing to cup the barely there curve of her belly at four months._

_“How’d you like it if…” Poe trailed off, as his thumb brushed her skin back and forth._

_This was so unlike him, being unsure and hesitant. He’d even pressed his lips to her shoulder, as if to keep himself silent, even avoiding her gaze in the mirror._

_“If?” Rey prompted him. She wanted to get in bed, but Poe’s uncharacteristic silence kept her drowsiness at bay just to hear him out. “If…?”_

_Poe propped his chin on her shoulder, his eyes soft as he regarded their reflection. “How’d you like it if both our names had Dameron at the end?”_

_It took a while for Rey to realize what he meant. Rey from Jakku, with parents who left her to slavery, left her with nothing, not even a last name. A light that seemed like hope and happiness burst in her chest, feeling like galaxies swirling and converging. As Rey turned in Poe’s arms, he removed his necklace that kept his mother’s wedding band on him at all times._

_The thud of her heart felt like thunder in Rey’s chest._

_Poe held out his mother’s ring to her after he removed it from the chain. “How’d you like it if you were Rey Dameron?”_

_Poe Dameron made her happy—absolutely, that sometimes Rey marveled at how it was—and here, she didn’t think he could make her any more happier, but he did, and he could, and how did a scavenger end up with the luckiest find in the galaxy? With the biggest grin on her face, Rey nodded enthusiastically with her tears as she choked out, “Yes, I’d like that very, very much.”_

_And they were both laughing and crying and kissing as Poe slipped his mother’s ring on Rey’s fourth finger._

.  
.  
.

“What kind of grandfather would I be if I don’t babysit my granddaughter from time to time,” Kes leaned forward to press a kiss at the back of Shara’s head before patting his son’s cheek. “I’m glad to see you back safe, hijo.” 

Rey isn’t the only one worried when Poe is sent on missions.

“We’ll have to ask you to stay for a while longer, though, we still have debriefing,” Poe spoke to his dad as he bounced Shara around, pressing his lips to a plump cheek.

“I have no problem spending a longer time with this little adorable hija,” Kes chuckled good-naturedly as he made faces at the baby before playfully trying to chew on her fingers with his lips curled back to cover his teeth, cushioning the bite on the little pudgy fingers.

.  
.  
.

_“Ugh!” The strangled noise that comes out of Finn is disgraceful. Rose sniggers at her lover’s high-pitched squeal._

_Finn looks horrified and confused, his eyebrows knitted and his whole face scrunched up as if he’d detected something foul or rotting. “What is that?! Why’s it doing that… that!” Finn’s holding his hand up as if to shield himself or getting ready to deflect anything coming his way that could harm him._

_Poe just sighed exasperatingly. “It’s perfectly natural and normal.”_

_Finn still doesn’t look convinced. “It looks unholy to me.”_

_“Come on, Buddy,” Poe cajoled the former stormtrooper. “There’s nothing to worry about.”_

_“I think Finn may be on to something,” Rey comments, her face scrunched up in question as she looked to her six-month pregnant belly. “Since the baby started moving around, I feel like there’s a rathtar prowling through my insides.”_

_Finn’s jaw drops open with a gasp. He points a finger at his Jedi friend, wagging it in a knowing manner before he guffaws. Rey returns his grin and nods as she chuckles. They both nod at each other as they snicker._

_Poe and Rose look back and forth at the two, wondering if they just missed a conversation going on, and waiting for the explanation._

_“Okay, one, I’m not quite sold into that comparison of our kid,” he looks to Rey at the emphasis, “to a rathtar. And second, what sorta anecdote are we missing here?”_

_Rey is the one to get over her laughing fit first, and tells the tale of how she and Finn meet Han Solo and Chewbacca, her eyes watering in fond remembrance after the story. Poe notices her melancholia, so he wordlessly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple._

_Later that night, Poe and Rey are in their shared quarters, both in bed. With the warm nights of the dry season, they usually forego clothing. Poe only has his boxers on while Rey has claimed some of his oversized shirts for her own sleepwear._

_They’re both currently lounging in bed for their bedtime routine: Poe singing and talking to the baby while Rey rested on her side, shirt tucked above the swell of her belly as she watched in amusement and adoration._

_And there it is: the baby’s movement rippling through the flesh. With Rey carding her fingers through his soft curls, Poe pressed his lips to where the movement showed on her belly. When Poe pulled away, he chuckled when a temporary lump made itself known for a brief moment, as if the baby was hoping to touch its father’s face. Then somehow, it felt like a little game between father and child: the baby would manifest movement, stretching skin on Rey’s belly and forming a lump, which Poe would place a kiss on._

_“There’s our little rathtar.”_

_Poe fixed Rey with a stern look, which Rey returned with a grin._

_“Don’t listen to what Uncle Finn said earlier, baby, he wasn’t serious,” Poe spoke to Rey’s stomach, “You are a sweet, sweet little thing.”_

_“I’d like to hear you say that when the baby is displacing your internal organs and sometimes kicking a fuss on your bladder, sometimes your ribs. And makes your ankles swell.”_

_Poe shook his head and leaned further to her stomach. “Papa loves you so much, baby, Mama too, even if she’s being a little mean referring to you as a rathtar,” He paused in thinking for a second before leaning in to Rey’s belly again, “Well, if she’s comparing you to a rathtar, then rathtars are absolutely adorable creatures.”_

_Rey can’t help the wide smile on her face as she lightly scratches Poe’s scalp with her nails as he proceeds with his one-sided conversation._

_“You are going to be the most adorable rathtar in the galaxy, sweetie.”_

_Rey threw her head back and laughed._

_Poe hauled himself up from the bed and reached for a bottle of oil on their nightstand. That special oil blend was gifted by Leia; it was supposed to help prevent and soothe stretching pain and provide calm and relaxation to the expectant mother. Poe has been applying it every night since Rey reached twelve weeks._

_Rey hummed in approval and bliss as Poe carefully ran his oiled hands all over her pregnant belly, extending to her hips and buttocks. Once Poe was thoroughly finished, he kissed her belly one more time. “Good night, baby. Go to sleep.”_

.  
.  
.

Rey had been grabbing clothes for Poe to change into, and she turned around just in time to see the Dameron men suddenly singing a duet to entertain the baby. Yavinese ditties always managed to perk up the little baby, and Rey attributed it to the fact that Poe always sang to the infant every night even before she was out in the world.

The Dameron men had a tendency to speak in Yavinese to the tot, and Rey wondered if they did it consciously. It was just as well; Rey wanted her baby fluent in the mother tongue of her father. 

.  
.  
.

_In the last month of the pregnancy, Rey and Poe stayed in the Dameron house with Kes._

_Thankfully, Poe’s home village greatly supported the Resistance, so they did not have to be suspicious about the locals reporting them to the First Order._

_Kes reached out to the local midwife to help with the birthing. The midwife—apparently she was the assistant to the midwife who handled Shara Bey when she gave birth—explained the Yavinese tradition of water births._

_Besides the expectant parents, no one was more thrilled than Kes who was absolutely excited for the arrival of a grandchild. He’d been so helpful in easing Rey’s and Poe’s anxieties about childbirth and childrearing._

_“Poe was born in this room,” Kes proudly shared when Poe and Rey, at eight months, came to live in the Dameron compound where she and Poe would be spending the next few months. “That’s the same birth pool that Shara was in when she gave birth.”_

_Originally, the midwife presented the same set-up with Shara Bey when she gave birth: the birth pool would be in the spare guest bedroom, which meant easy access to the kitchen and the living room, giving Rey more space to walk around if she wanted to, without the complication of having to use stairs._

_It had been agreed upon that Dr. Kalonia would also be present for the birth in case additional medical care would be required. The midwife encouraged Rey to invite a few close friends that could support her during the labor, and Rey chose Rose and Leia, who both enthusiastically accepted._

_When Rey’s water broke, Kes made the call to the base, requesting Dr. Kalonia, Leia, and Rose to come over. The midwife and her assistant were also phoned so they could come by and start preparations. The soon-to-be grandfather promptly left the scene, opting to stay out of the hustle and bustle that was to come during labor._

_It wasn’t anything personal; he had, of course, gone through Poe’s birth with Shara Bey, and yeah, he was leaving his son to experience the long process for himself. Kes had already prepared him for what to expect._

_The labor was long and hard._

_When the time comes for Rey to push, Poe, wearing only his shorts, had gotten into the birth pool with her at her request. His hands suffers through death grips, his knees and thighs have marks from her nails digging in, but despite all that, Poe whispers at her ear encouragingly, helping to calm Rey through the agony of the labor pains._

_After an hour of pushing, Rey and Poe finally welcome their baby, both new parents in happy tears as they greet their daughter. Poe helps Rey get up and out of the now bloody water so the assistant can begin cleaning it to pack it up._

_Rey hands over the baby to Dr. Kalonia who takes measurements and checks the newborn’s health with Leia watching over with a fond smile lighting her aged visage. Meanwhile, the midwife and Poe attend to Rey, helping her clean and cloth herself so she can take the baby to breastfeed her under the midwife’s instruction. Rose will be back in a while as she fetched Kes._

_Despite getting married and having their first child while they are entangled in the heart of the war to save the galaxy, Poe has never felt more hopeful for a beautiful future than in this moment, with his wife and his daughter in his arms._

.  
.  
.

Thankfully, the debriefing didn’t take too long, so when Rey and Poe got back to their quarters, Shara’s already fussy from being sleepy and BB-8 is still charging in his little corner. Poe took the baby from his dad, who immediately exited with a quick goodbye to his only son and daughter-in-law, knowing that Poe needs his family time in private. Rey headed to the fresher for a quick shower, while Poe took the warmed breastmilk that Kes had previously prepared in a bottle. Poe hums a Yavinese lullaby while he feeds baby Shara. 

It’s not long before Shara’s eyelids droop in somnolence, feeling sleepy and full, so Poe eventually set aside the baby bottle before carefully balancing his daughter in his arms and getting up from the bed. He’s still singing in a low tone as he sways from side to side, rocking the infant further into sleep as a tiny chubby hand continues to tightly clutch the kyber pendant around his throat, a gift from Rey. With a final kiss to the smooth forehead and the petite nose, he laid the child in the crib, laying her on her stomach, the chubby left cheek squished on the flat head pillow.

Poe is still humming, caressing baby Shara’s back when Rey finished her shower. She continued to dry her hair while father and daughter share a moment.

Lately, Rey prays that they all make it out of this war alive, and even though Poe has yet to say anything about it, Rey knows Poe is beginning to mull thoughts about their roles in this fight, and what it will cost them, their family.

Rey knows it, Poe feels it. This war with the First Order is reaching its culmination. It won’t be long before the Resistance and the First Order clash for the last time with all their might and firepower. It won’t be long before Rey will face Kylo Ren one last time, a decisive battle between the Light and the Dark. Both Poe and Rey will be at the frontlines, leading the Resistance troops to victory—no, to _peace_. A peace that Poe hopes for his daughter to grow up in, the same peace that his parents had fought for to give to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno if people are getting a hold of the Ep IX rumors about Rey having a baby, and the speculation is that the father is *vomits in mouth*. But then, I thought, Poe’s mother’s ring. Though I’m not a fan of that particular rumored lovechild storyline, I thought if that happens, it’s more likely Poe’s the baby daddy because of the ring. If the baby is the fire, Shara’s ring is the smoke, yah know? So I thought up this one since the prompt for the day is Post TLJ.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Poe’s line to Rey about them having the same last names was taken from a line in the song **So Into You by Fabulous ft. Ashanti**. The line goes:
> 
>  
> 
> **How'd you like it if, both our names had Jackson on the ends, uh**
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh, I was listening to it, and then I thought it was a great line to use for this fic. hahaXD And I guess it fit the theme Song Day for today’s Damerey week prompt!


End file.
